harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
2. Kapitel: Tante Magdas großer Fehler
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 2. Kapitel: Tante Magdas großer Fehler (im Original: Aunt Marge's Big Mistake) Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen ignorieren die Dursleys wie üblich Harrys Geburtstag. Sie ereifern sich über einen gefährlichen Schwerverbrecher namens Black, der, wie die Nachrichten im Küchenfernseher berichten, aus einem nicht genannten Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist und noch frei herumläuft. Dann teilt Onkel Vernon seinem Neffen Harry etwas sehr Unangenehmes mit: Tante Magda, die Schwester von Onkel Vernon, werde während der kommenden Woche zu Besuch da sein. Harry weiß von früheren Besuchen, dass die grässliche Tante auf ihm herumhackt, wo sie nur kann. Sie weiß nichts von seinen Zauberkräften und Onkel Vernon verdonnert den entnervten Harry dazu, gefälligst alles zu unterlassen, was ihren Unmut oder gar einen Verdacht hervorrufen könnte. Außerdem hätten Tante Petunia und er Tante Magda erzählt, Harry sei jetzt im St. Brutus Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen und Harry solle ja nichts anderes behaupten. Als Onkel Vernon aufbricht, um seine Schwester vom Bahnhof abzuholen, zwingt der erboste Harry seinem Onkel wenigstens das Versprechen ab, das Zustimmungsformular für die Hogsmeade-Ausflüge zu unterschreiben, falls er sich während des Besuchs von Tante Magda an die Vorschriften des Onkels halte. Wegen der versprochenen Unterschrift seines Onkels schickt Harry die beiden Eulen in seinem Zimmer weg, den altersschwachen Errol, der sich inzwischen von dem anstrengenden nächtlichen Zustellungsflug erholt hat, und seine Hedwig. Er packt alle verdächtigen Sachen in seinem Zimmer weg, er lässt alle Beleidigungen der widerlichen Tante Magda widerspruchslos über sich ergehen. Einmal kann er sich nicht beherrschen, weil sie mit der Autorität einer erfolgreichen Bulldoggenzüchterin behauptet, Harry habe eben von seinen Eltern schlechtes Blut geerbt und daraus habe ja nichts Rechtes werden können. Vor Wut lässt Harry das Weinglas in ihrer Hand explodieren, was sie aber auf ihren fest zupackenden Griff zurückführt. Um sich kein zweites Mal zum Zaubern verleiten zu lassen, konzentriert sich Harry von da an immer auf irgendwelche Ausführungen seines Handbuchs zur Besenpflege, wenn die Tante ausfällig gegen ihn wird. Dies klappt bis an ihrem Abschiedsabend. Als Tante Magda beim "gemütlichen" Plaudern nach dem festlichen Abschiedsessen dann aber über Harrys Eltern herzieht, rastet Harry doch noch aus. Er zaubert sie wie einen zum Platzen gefüllten Ballon an die Zimmerdecke. Die Dursleys versuchen in hysterischem Entsetzen die aufgepumpte Tante wieder auf den Boden zu ziehen. Ripper, die Lieblingsbulldogge der Tante, die sie mitgebracht hat, beißt Onkel Vernon ins Bein, weil er an seinem Frauchen herumzerrt. Harry nutzt das Durcheinander, um schnellstens hinauszukommen und seine Sachen zusammenzuraffen. Als Onkel Vernon ihn an der Haustür doch noch einholt und zur Wiederherstellung der Tante zurückordert, bedroht Harry ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Ohne aufgehalten zu werden, kann Harry das Dursleysche Haus verlassen und will nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren. Am Rand erwähnt: Oberst Stumper Erwähnte magische Literatur: Handbuch der Besenpflege 2. Kapitel im Film Tante Magda kommt wie im Buch mit ihrem Hund zu Besuch. Nachdem sie ins Wohnzimmer gegangen ist, bittet Harry Onkel Vernon einen Zettel zu unterschreiben (die Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade-Besuche), was dieser von Harrys Benehmen abhängig machen will. Im Film wird Harrys mühsame Selbstbeherrschung verkürzt: Gleich beim ersten Abendessen reizt Tante Magda Harry wie im Buch, sodass er erst das Weinglas in Magdas Hand zerspringen und sie nach weiteren Beleidigungen seiner Eltern anschwellen und schweben lässt. Harrys Schwebezauber wird als Bruch mit der Geheimhaltung der Magie so dramatisch dargestellt, dass die verzauberte Tante nicht nur an der Zimmerdecke hängt, sondern durch ein offenes Fenster fliegt und am Himmel verschwindet. Harry läuft wie im Buch davon. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3C